


如果你是一位魔术师你能求婚成功吗？

by yunchuyin



Category: Now You See Me (2013), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mark and Daniel are the same person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mark were a magician</p>
            </blockquote>





	如果你是一位魔术师你能求婚成功吗？

就像各种奇怪故事里写的那样，J. Daniel Atlas是个能从帽子里变出鸽子、手帕里藏着玫瑰花的魔术师。

当他神秘的蓝眼睛注视你，如同穿透无数时间与空间，看见你的前生，又瞥见你的去处。每一个灵魂都会迷失在他吸引目光的手指下，然后接过他递给你的任何东西，答应他所有请求。

Eduardo看着展板上一只手拉下高礼帽制造出大片阴影的魔术师，飞落的扑克牌又正好斜斜遮住他另外半张脸，只露出一只冰蓝色的眼睛。再加上Eduardo那隐隐约约似有似无的熟悉感，Mr. Atlas在夜色灯光下越发有种高深莫测的味道。

“怎么了？”同伴见他皱眉盯着展板，凑过来关切问道。

“没什么……”Eduardo摇头，赶走脑中奇怪的联想，“以前好像从没听说过他。”

“新人？”同伴耸耸肩，“反正你最喜欢这玩意儿，我们都不怎么懂。”

“也许。不过我也是最近才喜欢上魔术，可能还没研究到这位Mr. Atlas。”

同伴随意点点头，看到等候的其他人悉数到来，便止住话题，一同入场。

前几天有人买东西抽奖，结果走狗屎运，中了头奖，好多张魔术表演的票，于是呼朋引伴，约了今夜来看。大家知道Eduardo最近迷恋魔术，就给他留了最好的座，位置极佳，舞台正中，前排，保证不会错过任何一个细节。

观众坐定，灯光转暗，金发的主持人上台，面带微笑，咬牙切齿。

Eduardo恍惚地眨眨眼，然而Chris的脸清晰而熟悉，仿佛他此刻正身处一个什么平行宇宙当中，Chris Hughes此刻从事着某种与新闻发言人无关的行业，他比了个“有请”的手势，魔术师助手就蹦蹦跳跳出现。

红发，语调欢乐，Eduardo曾在Kirkland里和他一同窝着看电影。还有披萨和啤酒，Eduardo帮忙吃掉洋葱而Dustin热爱黑胡椒。

身在遥远东方的青年忍不住环顾四周，他的同伴们正因为魔术师助手和主持人的对话放声大笑，好像他们是经典笑话大全什么的。

那么不用怀疑了，Eduardo在心里给展板上帅气神秘的魔术师画上一个大大的“X”。他一点也不想知道Mark又发什么疯，自从上次小卷毛跑来新加坡被Eduardo扔在家里不理不睬和软褐色的垂耳兔呆了一天，他就天天给Eduardo发各种广告邮件，关于你的猫你的狗你的仓鼠你的蓝鹦鹉甚至你的小蜘蛛，总而言之言而总之垂耳兔可不适合放在家里当宠物了。最后Eduardo忍无可忍把Mark拉进黑名单，但你懂的，世界顶级黑客^_−☆

Eduardo起身，打算趁事态尚未升级前机智躲避。

同一时间，不知什么时候站上台的魔术师手腕一翻，帽子摘下，灯光忽然就聚到了Eduardo身上。一片口哨呼喊夹杂着Chris的“有请幸运观众上台”，Eduardo怒目而视，作弊！绝对是作弊！

Eduardo在分开的人流中艰难前行，台上面无表情的魔术师接受另一束灯光的洗礼，两人对视间，气氛凝重得现场观众都不由为之一窒。

Eduardo好不容易跨上舞台，Mark的直发在近距离之下异常醒目。他拒绝了Dustin递过来的耳麦，低声质问：“你们搞什么鬼？！”他还拉直了头发！Eduardo不会说自己挺喜欢那头卷毛的。

“那么我们按传统步骤来。”

魔术师语速飞快，已然抛弃观众进入编程ing的免打扰状态。

抽出丝巾，表演开始～

首先是玫瑰花，毫无疑问这是第一样递到Eduardo手上的东西，鲜红，盛开，象征爱情。

台下观众渐渐骚动起来，显然已经有人认出了Mark，在互联网时代，这只卷毛哪怕拉直头发，也不会被任何人忽视。

第二件是钥匙，从Eduardo口袋里摸出来。抢在他开口前，魔术师先生很贴心的加了一句：“我家的。”

有部分人先从震惊中回神，正疑惑FB家CEO为啥飞越千山万水跑到新加坡cos魔术师，听到这一句顿时又被震了回去。只有随Eduardo一起来的同伴们隐隐察觉事件真相，个个笑得东倒西歪，鼓起掌来。

第三个是活物，毛绒绒，暖呼呼，长耳朵。魔术师拿过高礼帽，一把拎出软褐色的垂耳兔塞到Eduardo怀里。受惊的垂耳兔瑟瑟发抖，魔术师丢开帽子，告知主人：“你的兔子。”

话音随着麦克风扩散，终于猜到Eduardo身份的人拿起手机狂拍一顿，发给朋友连字都来不及打，唯有一串感叹号传达心声。

“你黑了我家的安保系统？！”Eduardo再也忍不住吼了一句，“那犯法好吗Mark！”

魔术师用那种“别傻了”的语调波澜不惊回答：“Wardo，黑别人家的才犯法。”

然后他拿出了最后的那个小盒子。

现场惊呼和吸气声连成一片，竟然出现片刻寂静。Dustin和Chris遥控指挥大洋对岸的总部，全员准备！

“今天我生日，Wardo。”

魔术师用神秘的蓝眼睛注视巴西青年，穿透过往与未来，画面交错，痛苦，悲伤，喜悦，欢愉，苹果马丁尼的涩意，信封残留的温度，哈佛昏黄的路灯照过无数学生晚归的身影，也始终保留着某两个人听过计算机讲座后并肩经过的那一刻。

“闭嘴，这一点也不重要。”

Eduardo瞪着Mark，像宣传语里说的那样，点头，接过盒子。

喧闹的笑容欢呼霎时穿透云霄，外面路过的人也不由驻足，引颈观望。烟花砰地映亮夜空，穹顶上彩带和玫瑰花瓣连同幸福快乐一齐倾泻而下。四周掌声欢呼不息，祝福像撒了一地的糖果，甜蜜得心也要化掉。

是的，这不重要。

不论Mark选在哪年哪月哪一天，夜雨倾盆还是大雪堆了三英寸厚，他穿短裤拖鞋或者帅得像位魔术师，Eduardo都会答应他。

Eduardo一直会答应他。

 

Fin.


End file.
